


【棋魂】【佐光】Come Wayward Souls

by RICHERLESS



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS
Summary: Come, wayward souls.And wander through the darkness.来啊，不屈的灵魂。穿过黑暗同我团聚。
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 4





	【棋魂】【佐光】Come Wayward Souls

第一个不知道：进藤光不知道自己什么时候迷路的。

起因是七月半的庆祝活动。和谷他们吵着闹着要逛庙会。无奈只得随了他们过那牌坊似的景观。同时惊讶他们哪里来这么好的精神。自己白天跪了一天的棋盘。如果不是对手被他赶尽杀绝的棋风吓得收盘认输，恐怕还得搁那儿头昏脑胀地瞎撑。塔矢亮将他这场顾头不顾尾的对局骂得底朝天，“轻率”“冒进”“急躁”，挨到数落个遍。而他呢，也只有受着。怎么解释咯？说自己自从进了荒川就上吐下泄周身不适吗？未免太丢面子了。

下班谈工作的就塔矢亮。其他人默契地无视他。特别是阿明——亏得她上了个好大学，得以承包了此行的免费导游——兴奋地绕着圈乱闯。几个大男人硬是拉都拉不住。进藤光心想随她——周围都是笑语欢声。荷灯流川，花火欲燃。忘乎所以的哪止藤崎明。两岸聚满了人影啁喳。河水似乎送着孤魂野鬼的愁苦，直直地超脱到天地的外头，一并带走了那生与死的不一而足的烦恼。

等进藤光回过神来，四周早已是空空如也。繁华富丽如同昙花一现的幻象。伙伴们更是不知所踪。唯余暑风湿稠，两三股拉拉扯扯不断。黑暗如此地严丝合缝，仿佛被个大碗倒扣在地上似的。

——第二个不知道：不知道怎么回事，他决心穿过这黑暗。


End file.
